


Four Minutes and Thirty-Three Seconds

by thequeenregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love From OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenregina/pseuds/thequeenregina
Summary: Robin and Regina have been friends for seven years, neighbours for two and lovers for four minutes and thirty-three seconds. And this is how it happened...Written for the adorable Cath for LoveFromOQ. Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you like it!Love,Your secret admirer x





	Four Minutes and Thirty-Three Seconds

They’ve been friends for seven years.

 

Neighbours for two.

 

Lovers for four minutes and thirty-three seconds.

 

And this is how it happened…

 

Regina had been stood up. She had been left looking like an utter fool in one of the fanciest restaurants downtown on Valentine’s Day. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cut it when one of the hostesses politely asked if she could give her table to a couple who were waiting for the last twenty minutes. She had half the mind to stand her ground, but it wasn’t worth the further humiliation, because she knew her lunch date wasn’t coming. She knew she was being pitied and whispered about. So Regina picked up her handbag and left silently, ignoring the cluster of stares that followed her to the door.

 

It was after 3pm by the time she arrived back at her apartment, deflated, angry and upset. And in desperate need of something strong and alcoholic. It was after midday, so whiskey wouldn't have been totally frowned upon now, would it? Regina was just reaching into her purse to fetch her keys  when she heard her name being called, and somehow the sound alone caused a stubborn smile to fight its way onto her lips.

 

“Roland,” she greeted, turning and bending just in time to catch an excitable little boy in her embrace. “How was school?” she asked, glancing up quickly to see her good friend and neighbour Robin approaching them with a warm smile, waving once. She smiled in return before looking back down at the little boy in front of her.

 

“Good! I have something for you,” he exclaimed, stepping back excitedly and practically ripping his rucksack from his back. Regina looked confusedly at Robin who simply shrugged as he leaned up against the wall of her apartment with an amused smirk. “Here!” the little boy cheered, pulling out a piece of red glittery card that was folded in half. 

 

Regina stood up straight and instantly smiled as she took it from him. Her eyes glanced over the words ‘ _Happy Valentine’s Day!!!’_ written in Roland’s best handwriting on the front.

 

“We made Valentine’s cards!” he said excitedly.

 

“So I can see,” Regina replied in amusement, running her thumb over the glittery, gold gel pen. “And you are giving yours to me?” she asked with a small confused frown, flipping open the card where she saw her name scrawled out in big letters followed by a bunch of kisses.

 

“Yeah!” Roland beamed. “The teacher said we had to write it to someone we like, and I like _you,_ Gina!”

 

Regina was truly touched by such a sweet gesture. She had always had a special spot inside her heart for Roland, especially after he lost his mother so young. Marian had become a good friend of Regina’s when the quiet English major had started dating Robin in college. Regina and Robin were suite mates, had really hit it off to begin with, and were often teased about being more than just friends. They had kissed a few times, when either drunk or upset and vulnerable. But they had always suppressed their feelings for one another back then, convinced themselves they were just friends and becoming more than that would’ve just complicated things. So they stayed friends, and Robin went on to date Marian in his second year.

 

At first the two women didn’t exactly get along (perhaps it was jealousy—most probably was jealously) but then Regina started dating one of the footballers—Graham—and everything became normal between the four of them. They went on double dates and spent a lot of their time together; they became a close friendship group. 

 

But, long story short, Regina left Graham when he decided to go back to Ireland after graduation, whilst Robin went on to marry and have a child with Marian.

 

Marian fell sick three years ago, lost her life the year after. That’s when Robin moved closer to Regina, for her friendship, support and help. She felt like she owed it to Marian to help Robin with Roland, when he needed it (which turned out to be quite a lot, actually). And that’s how their, her and Robin’s, friendship really blossomed again, along with Regina’s adoration of the little boy that was standing in front of her. 

 

“What about Daddy?” Regina asked with a small teasing smirk thrown her friend’s way.

 

Roland rolled his eyes, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulder. “I _have_ to like him. He’s my daddy.”

 

Regina chuckled, biting her lip as she raised a brow, first at the young boy, and then at his father. 

 

Robin laughed. “Thanks, my boy,” he replied sarcastically as he ruffled his son’s hair. Then he looked Regina over, noticing her dressy attire for the first time, it seems, before furrowing his brow. “You look nice, are you off out somewhere?”

 

And just like that the annoyance and humiliation was back, pumping hotly through her veins for but a second or two before she closed her eyes and composed herself. “No,” she replied, “I have just got back, actually.”

 

“Oh.” His smile faltered just slightly before he was asking, “How’d it go?”

 

“Robin, it’s not even 4 in the afternoon. How do you think it went?” Regina didn’t mean to snap, but she was pissed, not at him—maybe a little at him, for being so bloody transparent. And although she and Robin were close she was embarrassed to admit aloud, even to him, that she was stood up on Valentine’s day. So she was hoping he’d take the hint.

 

He did. And he nodded with a sympathetic smile as he wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder, pulling him to his side. “Well, if you’re hungry, Roland and I are making cookies, and since you’re his Valentine I’m sure he would love it if you—”

 

“Come bake with us, Gina!!”

 

Honestly, Regina wanted to decline, because although their hearts were in the right places she really just wanted to curl up on the couch in her sweats with that cold glass of whiskey for company. But Roland’s dimples were just so irresistible, she could never truly refuse them, so she had no choice but to give in as she sighed and nodded. “Okay. Just let me change and I’ll be over,” she said, smiling slightly when Roland cheered excitedly.

 

Perhaps a distraction was exactly what she needed.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Regina was knocking on her neighbour’s door dressed in a red sweater and a pair of jeans. It was Roland who answered, with a huge dimpled grin on his face and covered in flour. “I see you’ve already made a mess,” Regina murmured as she manoeuvred herself cautiously around one dirty boy and into the kitchen to the other (less dirty) boy. “How on earth did you manage to get flour in Roland’s _hair_?” she asked, shaking her head as she came to stand next to her neighbour.

 

Robin chuckled, placing the measuring bowl he was holding to the side before turning to look at her. “We were measuring out the ingredients.”

 

Regina blinked. “Oh, yes, of course. That explains everything,” she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes before reaching for the measuring bowl. “Thank God I arrived when I did. Who knows what I would’ve walked in on, otherwise.”

 

Robin smirked, shaking his head as he shrugged. “It’s not even worth thinking about,” he replied equally as sarcastic as she.

 

The brunette opened her mouth to retort but then she felt a tug on her arm, almost causing her to spill the contents of the measuring bowl onto the body beside her. “Gina let me help!” Roland perked up, grinning at her. 

 

“Okay, calm down mister. Unless you want us to bake you instead?” she asked, smirking as she batted the flour from his shoulders before moving to the kitchen island where Roland could reach as he clambered up onto one of the stools.

 

* * *

 

 

The cookies were delicious. They had them for dessert—Regina having been convinced to stay for dinner, too—and both Regina and Robin had jointly calmed down a sugar-high Roland before bedtime. Regina had cleared up whilst Robin bathed the little bundle of energy and then Regina read him a story. She was his valentine after all—it was the least she could do.

 

When she returned to the main room, Robin was by the wine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of red wine from one of the shelves before turning to show it to her. “Want some?” he asked.

 

“Please.”

 

Regina took her seat on the sofa with a sigh, watching as Robin poured out two glasses of wine.

 

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” he asked.

 

“No.” She didn’t.

 

Robin smiled slightly, taking his seat beside his friend as he handed her a glass. “I guess not all men can be like me, eh?”

 

Regina scoffed, taking a sip of her wine before placing it on the table beside her. “If they were the world would be populated with imbeciles. There would be no hope for the human race.”

 

“At least it wouldn’t be full of mean people like you,” he retorted, rolling his eyes as he muttered his words into his wine glass before taking a sip. “I’m glad you came around this evening, though. Roland was so excited.” He laughed. “I think he has a not-so-subtle crush on you.”

 

“Me?” Regina laughed.

 

“Yes,” Robin confirmed before placing his wine glass down. “He’s going through that _‘I have a crush on hot thirty-year-old women’_ phase,” he chuckled.

 

Regina raised a brow at that, tilting her head to the side as she teased, “You think I am hot?”

 

“Well, I was talking about Roland but yes,” he confessed, and for a short-lived moment Regina felt oddly flattered as her heart swelled in her chest. It was indeed short-lived because then he was adding, “When you aren’t being a moody bitch.” He was teasing as he nudged her in the side. But just like that the moment was ruined and they were back to doing what they do best: insulting one another. Regina couldn’t say she wasn’t just a little gutted.

 

“You’re impossible,” she retorted, rolling her eyes before adding sarcastically, “No wonder you managed to find a relationship with that kind of sweet-talk.”

 

Robin chuckled, biting down onto his bottom lip. “Must have been why I never managed to land the girl I always had eyes for though, right?”

 

It took Regina a few seconds to catch on to what he was implying and when she did, she didn’t quite know how to react. She always knew there was an attraction between the two of them back in college but she had no idea that Robin truly wanted to date her, she always assumed it was harmless flirting and meaningless (never _meaningless_ ) kisses. “But our friendship, we couldn’t—we didn’t _want_ to—risk that,” she whispered after a few beats of silence.

 

Robin frowned, shaking his head as he avoided her gaze. “ _You_ didn’t. You made that clear after freshman prom.” He shrugged. “So I never pursued you.”

 

“I didn’t realise you liked me that much. I thought it was just a crush, an attraction purely physical.” Regina felt awful, hearing this now. Because perhaps if she had been bold enough to admit her own feelings for the man beside her, things could have worked out differently for the two of them.

 

“I think you knew it was more than a crush, Regina.”

 

Regina sighed. Robin was right, often was when it came to her—he knows her so well. So she nodded, frowned and looked down into her wine glass. “But you found Marian, she made you happy. She gave you Roland. You wouldn’t have had that, had things been different.”

 

Robin nodded. “You’re right, and I would never trade my son, or the life I had with Marian, to go back and do what twenty-year-old me never had the guts to do. But, Regina…” He reached for her hand, making Regina look up to meet his gaze as he squeezed it. “Maybe it’s all about timing.”

 

_What?_

 

Was he really implying what she thought he was? 

 

Surely after all these years those feelings have vanished—though Regina knew they were always present for her, just under the surface, suppressed and quiet, pushed aside for the happiness of her best friend. Even now. “Robin… you’re my closest friend.”

 

“And you’re mine, but that doesn’t have to change.” His hand moved up to cup her cheek. “Just think about it.”

 

She didn’t need to, though. She knew what she wanted—what she had always wanted—and he was sitting right in front of her. Just then she began to do something she hadn’t done in a long time, she leaned in. Her eyes fell to his lips as he leaned in too. But…“Wait,” Regina whispered just before their lips touched, her eyes flicking back up to his. They were so close.

 

“What?”

 

“Isn’t this going to be weird?”

 

She could feel his breath on her lips as he reasoned, “Not unless you make it weird.”

 

Regina pulled back slightly, frowning. “Robin, we’ve been friends for seven years. Marian was my friend. I-I can’t be—I shouldn’t be _wanting_ to kiss you.”

 

“But you do.”

 

She held her breath for a second before letting it all back out again as she confessed, “Terribly.”

 

“Then…” He moved closer, his eyes searching hers for a fleeting second before they fell closed and his lips pressed against hers.

 

And that’s how they got here, stumbling half dressed into Robin’s bedroom with Regina’s sweater rucked up above her belly button and Robin’s belt undone and hanging limply from his belt loops. They stumble into the dresser, their lips parting as the furniture bangs loudly against the wall.

 

Regina laughs, stepping away and pulling Robin with her as she whispers, “Shh, you’ll wake the neighbours.”

 

Robin grins, tangling his fingers with hers as he steps closer to her. “I’m pretty sure she isn’t home.”

 

And Regina can’t help but laugh again as she swats at his shoulder before pulling him close to her once more. “I can’t believe we are doing this,” she whispers, taking a deep breath as she runs her hands up his arms and around to the back of his neck. “How long have you—have you wanted this?” she asks and he leans back, frowns and considers her question for a moment.

 

“Hmm, about four minutes and thirty seconds,” he teases, but she isn’t kidding. Not now, not when she’s breathless from all of their kissing and hot between her legs. So at her expression, his smile drops and he lifts a hand to curl around the side of her neck before whispering earnestly, “About six years, eleven months, four days and four minutes and thirty seconds.”

 

And for the second time today Regina is rendered speechless as she gasps quietly, staring at Robin completely soundlessly as her eyes frantically search his. “But, I thought—”

 

Robin smiles, taking both of her hands in his and squeezing. “Sometimes you think too much.” He kisses her knuckles.

 

Right.

 

 _Right_. 

 

He’s right.

 

Regina shouldn’t be thinking about this now (yes, she _should_ but she doesn’t _need_ to be thinking about this now). Not when the man she has adored for so many years is here, standing in front of her, about to make love to her. On Valentine’s Day. Because it’s always been him. Always. She was just too afraid to admit it—and apparently so was he. But now they are finally doing it; giving in to the way they feel about one another. Even if it is just this one reckless night and tomorrow they go back to being friends and neighbours (that _won’t_ happen, she knows it won’t, but that’s a hurdle to be tackled tomorrow).

 

So she kisses him again, and again, and again as they slowly undress one another. She feels uncharacteristically self-conscious as she stands there—in just her bra and knickers—and watches as Robin’s eyes take in her body for the first time. 

 

“Say something,” she whispers after a silence too painful to let continue, her arms coming up to cross awkwardly over her chest as she offers an awkward monosyllabic laugh.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, taking her shoulders into his warm calloused hands. He’s standing in his boxers and she takes advantage of his semi-nakedness to distract herself from the blush that is creeping up her chest and across her neck.

 

“Thank you,” she murmurs somewhat awkwardly with a half smile. And then, changing the subject she adds, “I never knew you worked out.” She runs her hands up his chiselled chest to his broad shoulders, leaning into him just slightly. “I suppose I should have known, what with all the tight t-shirts and flexing of arm muscles,” she teases, biting down on her lower lip to suppress a chuckle as she looks up at Robin.

 

He laughs too, shaking his head as he encircles his arms around her and draws her closer. “I was hoping you’d notice.” His tone is equally as playful as he wiggles his eyebrows before landing a kiss on the bridge of her nose. “Nervous?” he whispers.

 

“No.” 

 

Regina’s answer surprises herself, but she isn’t. Not one bit. She supposes it’s because she has known all along that this is what she wanted with Robin—there had just never been a right time. Until now.

 

She’s quick to ask, “Are you? We don’t have to do this if you—”

 

“No. I’m not.”

 

 _Right_. The overthinking thing again. Of course he wants this, he was the one who insinuated the move into the bedroom in the first place. So she smiles and silently takes one of his hands as she lowers herself onto the bed and then slowly lays back, pulling him over her. 

 

It should be weird. Stepping over the boundary of friendship to… well whatever you want to call this. But it isn’t; it feels right. The warmth of Robin’s skin against her own feels safe, comforting and  it just _fits_. She likes the feeling of his lips against her neck as he kisses her there, enjoys the way it makes her shiver pleasantly and her body tingle numbly.

 

Robin’s stubble scratches pleasantly along her chest, and it has Regina gasping and arching and breathing deeply as her senses comes alive. “You smell like cinnamon,” he murmurs against her skin, nuzzling her neck for a moment before he adds more daringly, “Makes me want to eat you.”

 

Regina gasps but she does not chastise, instead she reaches up to thread both sets of fingers through his hair and pulls him up to eye level before whispering, “Well… I’m a willing feast.”

 

Now it’s Robin’s turn to gasp, and he does so through a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. “Mmm, I”ll see to that,” he replies, licking his lower lip before trapping his tongue between his teeth in a small sly smile. And then he’s gone, back to kissing her chest, though he avoids her breasts (he’s always been more of an ass man) and heads straight down her sternum.

 

The brunette sighs and splays herself out, relaxing under the delightful feeling of being kissed all over. However, it’s when Robin’s digits skim the inside of her thigh that Regina tenses, a shot of arousal jerking like an electric shock straight to her core. He’s found an erogenous zone, and the way he continues to stroke it tells her he knows that too. She doesn’t even need to glance down at Robin’s smug smile to confirm it.

 

She does though, even rolls her eyes at it, as she kicks his side with her naked heel whilst he settles down between her legs. “Keep doing that and I’ll quickly become an impatient feast,” she teases, though she won’t admit just how much it’s turning her on (and she was already turned on from their impromptu make-out session in the living room).

 

“But a feast I shall enjoy all the same,” Robin retorts, just as he lifts his hand from her thigh to pry her underwear from her hips and slowly roll them down her legs and off of her ankles. 

 

“I don’t think that will ever _not_ sound weird coming from your lips,” Regina replies with a chuckle, throwing her arm over her eyes. But before she can dwell any further on the matter, Regina cries out as she feels Robin’s warm tongue lave over her outer lips before skimming over her sensitive nub. Oh, _God_ , it’s been far too long since she’s had this done for her, and she can already tell she is going to enjoy this far too much—why didn’t they do this sooner? 

 

_Fuck!_

 

Robin’s hands are on her thighs, holding them open as he uses the tip of his tongue to move swiftly from side to side over her clit, and the pleasure is so acute it has Regina’s eye’s rolling into the back of her eyelids. “Oh _yessss_. Mmm! Feels good,” she husks quietly, reaching a hand down to fist Robin’s hair and hold him closer.

 

“Mm,” he hums. And Regina isn’t quite sure if it’s in answer to her comment, or to add to her pleasure (because it _really_ does) or because he simply likes the taste of her. Perhaps all three. He’s good at this, applies the perfect amount of pressure, discovers the places that make her hips jerk and her air whoosh from her lungs, and makes sure to focus on these areas—he is quickly learning what she likes.

 

But his tongue is so relentless Regina doesn’t know if she is going to be able to be quiet much longer (knows she has to be, with Roland just down the hall) but she is a very vocal lover and Robin’s tongue is a gift from the Gods, with it’s enticing patterns and mouthwatering texture when he swipes the flat of it firmly over her sensitive bud. It makes her shiver and cry out in a small yelp.

 

“Ro-o-bin,” she gasps, wrapping her thighs tightly around his head as she grips his hair tighter. “Please, please, oh _God,_ stop, or I’ll wake— _Ah!Tsk!—_ Roland!”

 

He pulls back almost instantly, nuzzles the inside of her thigh and whispers, “Too much?”

 

“A little,” she says, breathless. “Good, but too much,” she adds, shaking her head as she catches her breath and swallows harshly. “I can’t keep quiet much longer.”

 

Robin smiles, nods and kisses her knee before crawling back over her. “Just as lippy in the bedroom as you are in real life, eh?” he teases, running his thumb over her bottom lip and she can’t help but lean forward, taking the digit into her mouth and sucking as she lets her tongue swirl around the tip of it.

 

“Even more so,” she husks as she lets him go with a seductive pop and Regina grins at the pure animalistic desire that now swirls in Robin’s dark blue orbs. He’s hard against her belly and her stomach flutters at the thought that soon he will be inside of her.

 

“You’re a sin Regina Mills.”

 

“I know,” she replies, letting her hand skim down his stomach and follow his happy trail to the seam of his boxers before slipping her fingers underneath. Robin holds his breath, and when she looks back up at him his gaze is hard, holding hers intensely, and it spurs her on as she wraps her slender digits around the length she seeks. 

 

He’s thick in her palm and it makes the butterflies in Regina’s stomach intensify ten-fold. But she wants to see him properly, can’t do so with him above her like this, so she lets go of him and urges, “Roll over.”

 

Robin does as he’s told, moving so that he’s lying on his back beside her. Regina takes her time in climbing back over him, sitting on his hips and placing her hands on his chest as she admires the man beneath her. Robin’s never been more attractive to her than he is now, in this moment, and she has to laugh lightly at how surreal this all is. 

 

“What’s so funny?” he asks, giving her a peculiar smile as he runs his hands up and down her arms.

 

“I just never thought we would be doing this.”

Robin smiles knowingly as his hands move over her shoulders and down her back to rest at her waist. “But I’m glad we are.”

 

The brunette smiles, leaning down and kissing him shortly. “Me too. It feels oddly natural.”

 

Robin agrees, reaches up to cup her cheek as he tells her so. Then they are kissing again. This kiss lingers and heats as they get a feel for one another once again, and when Regina’s lips part to make way for Robin’s tongue she can taste a hint of her on his tastebuds. It’s incredibly arousing. 

 

But she was in the middle of a task before the change of position, and it is a task she intends to continue as she pulls away from his addictive lips and scoots back so that she is sitting at the tops of his thighs. Regina takes her time removing his underwear, her eyes flicking from his legs back to his fiery gaze until he is as bare as she is from the waist down. 

 

She licks her lips and reaches for him, takes him by his base before shuffling further down his legs. He’s already rock hard but Regina just wants to feel him, explore him, get to know what he likes and how he likes it. That’s why she starts pumping him, her grip firm as it moves from bottom to tip and she watches as Robin goes slack-jawed under the touch. She continues this movement, up, down, up, down and she can already tell that he’s going to feel incredible inside of her; she can hardly wait.

 

But Regina will work him up a little more, pump a little harder, twist her wrist when she reaches his base and revel in the low gruff that Robin lets out in retaliation. Then she leans forward and opens her lips to take him into her mouth until suddenly she is stopped by a strong hand on her forehead. “No,” Robin huffs. “I won’t last long if you do that and I want to come inside of you.”

 

Regina smirks, raising a single sassy eyebrow. “Well, technically, you would be coming inside of me if you let me suck you off,” she retorts, pulling back just slightly and sweeping her thumb over his tip. 

 

Robin shivers but shakes his head. “Maybe another time, but tonight I want to feel you wrapped around me as we come together.”

 

She can’t really argue with that, especially not when her core is throbbing for attention and the idea of having Robin buried balls-deep inside of her is even more appealing than it was on the couch half an hour ago. So she lets him go, sits up and then manoeuvres herself back up over his body. “Do you have protection?” Regina asks and Robin nods, tells her he does and gestures towards the bedside cabinet.

 

She reaches inside and pulls out a foil package before moving back to her previous position of sitting on his hips. The brunette rips it open with her teeth and then pulls free the lubricated latex. 

 

“I hate those bloody things,” Robin grumbles, sitting up onto his elbows, “If we are going to make this a regular thing—”

 

“I’ll see the doctor about going on the pill,” Regina finishes for him, smirking cheekily. “But for now you’ll just have to put up with them.”

 

Robin smiles then, bites down onto his lower lip and relaxes back onto the bed as Regina shifts so that she has his erection back in her grasp. She rolls the condom onto him and feels her heartbeat begin to quicken at the thought of what is to come next. “Last chance to back out,” she teases, placing one leg either side of Robin’s awaiting cock.

 

“Not a chance,” he replies, and it’s all the confirmation Regina needs to go ahead as she slowly introduces the tip of him to her opening and, with her eyes locked on Robin’s, she sinks down onto him, taking him all the way in. It has Regina fighting every urge not to roll her eyes back into her eyelids as she feels him stretch her inch by inch. It’s heavenly.

 

Robin groans, and the hand resting at his side flies to her hip, his fingers flexing to keep her there for a second as they both adjust to one another. “Gods, Regina, you feel incredible,” he husks.

 

Regina sighs, leaning forward and planting both of her hands on his chest. “So do you.”

 

* * *

 

Robin sighs as he rolls from Regina. Both are sweaty and spent from a long evening of love-making. He turns his head to look at the woman beside him and smiles, murmuring, “We are so doing _that_ again.”

 

Regina chuckles, turning on her side to face him. “Agreed. Now I just have to figure out what to tell Roland.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to hopefulfeathers for looking this over for me. Love you so much.


End file.
